In wiper systems, the drive motor and the bearings for the wiper shafts are fixed on a supporting frame. Drive linkage members extending from the driven crank of the motor to the wiper shafts swivellably mounted in the bearing bushes are hung in in working condition. In some cases, the 10 manufacturer of the wiper systems has mounted the wiper arm-and-blade assembly on the wiper shafts, so that the motor vehicle manufacturer is supplied with a fully operational structural member which can be mounted without time-consuming efforts. A wiper system of this kind has been described in the German laid open print 2 056 672.
In addition, wiper systems are also available which are in working condition only after the assembly of individual elements on a motor vehicle. Thus, the wiper system manufacturer supplies the bearing bushes with inserted wiper shafts and the drive motor as well as the linkages of piece parts to the motor vehicle manufacturer, who has to secure or to mount these piece parts in separate working steps on the vehicle body. In this case the amount of work to be done by the motor vehicle manufacturer is much bigger On the other hand, an additional supporting frame can be omitted in this system, which frame is replaced by the vehicle body.
Combinations of the two above described systems are available wherein the wiper motor can be premounted with a bearing bush to form a structural member and can be supplied to the motor vehicle manufacturer together with the other bearing bush arrangements and one articulated rod. A system of this kind has been described by the German patent application 2 529 949 published for opposition.
Wiper systems are also available in which the wiper blade is translationally moved across a windshield. In wiper systems of this kind guide elements for guiding the wiper blade have to be secured on the border of the windshield. If cables are used for driving the windshield wiper, idler rolls are necessary in the corner areas of the windshield. In this case, the cable is arranged in a guide tube which is also held on the motor vehicle body. In particular, this very system is composed of many structural members which have to be mounted in places of a motor vehicle body which are far away from each other. Hereby fastening areas are concerned which offer only a relatively small mounting space, so that the use of a supporting frame according to the principle of the first mentioned wiper system is practically not possible in these constructions. Until now it has been necessary to mount these structural members separately.